The surprise
by Jackfucker2911
Summary: Skye is planning a sexy surprise for her girlfriend Jemma but they are interpreted by agent Bobbi and May.
1. Chapter 1

Skye and Jemma are girlfriends and live in same room but none in the base do not know that they are girlfriends.

One day,Skye planned a surprise for Jemma that when Jemma will go for shower in night Skye will undress herself and cover her naked body with one of Jemma's lab coat while finding the coat she noticed a drawer in which Jemma keep her sex toys So Skye thought the she will use these sex toys in her surprise and putted these sex toys under the bed. When Jemma came out for the shower she noticed clothes laying on the floor and found that Skye was naked and only covered with one of her lab coat. Skye greeted Jemma and hugged her and remove the bathrobe that was covering her Body and cupped her naked ass. Jemma asked Skye that"Skye,are we going to bed or we spend the whole night standing here?" Skye replied that "Okay Jem but when we sit on the bed you will be my sex slave and will do everything I say" Jemma agreed with Skye's conditions. Skye throw Jemma on the bed and started to fingering her pussy and sucking Jemma's boobs. Jemma started to moan and Skye didn't stop her because she knew that everyone is asleep then Skye started to suck Jemma's pussy and use her both hands to hold Jemma's tasty and juicy boobs. Skye then told Jemma to sit up because we are going to scissoring. Jemma was having fun after weeks after the inhuman incident and after a while Skye started to kiss Jemma. Bobbi was having problem to sleep so she was roaming around the base and heard moans of Jemma from her room so she went to check and found that Jemma and Skye are having sex. After watching this Bobbi got horny. Skye and Jemma noticed the presence of Bobbi in the room so the invited her to join them. Skye told her that the both of the girls are her slave and will do everything that she wants them to do. Both girls agreed and Skye told Bobbi to lay down on the bed and to wear a dildo and put that dildo in pussy of Skye which lay above Bobbi and told Jemma to cuff Skye to the bed and wear a dildo and put it inside Skye's ass. The girls started to have fun but when May entered her room they were shocked and stopped but May asked Jemma for a both side dildo which she putted in Jemma's asshole and in her pussy. The fun started again and Skye was kissing Bobbi and Jemma said "thanks for the surprise,Skye" So Skye said "you're welcome,Jem and if there's anything I can do just tell me"

Jemma asked for 69 position with Skye and Skye agreed with Jemma and told Bobbi to do 69 positions with May. Bobbi agreed with Skye. After some time Skye told Jemma that she is going to cum and Jemma also told her that and cumed in each other's mouth and got tired and after Skye asked Bobbi and May to leave to get some sleep so Bobbi and May agreed. Jemma and Skye slept with no clothes on them and the room was dirty and clothes were laying on the floor and cum was dripping from their pussy.

Jemma woke up and saw Skye naked and asleep so Jemma didn't bother to wake her up. Jemma started to clean the room. Jemma picked up Skye's panties and bra and started to smell them and lick them. After that Jemma went near and turned on her laptop and started to see new tricks to impress her girlfriend. Skye woke up and saw Jemma and gave her surprise and started to kiss her and she moved her laptop from the centre of the table to corner of the table and grab Jemma and put down on the table. Jemma was in her normal clothing and Skye was full naked so Skye started to tear Jemma's clothes to make naked but Jemma was not wearing an underwear or bra. Skye saw the British tasty,clean,large and bouncy boobs and Skye told her girlfriend that her real name is daisy johnson. Jemma heard the name and started to play with Skye's boobs and pussy. Daisy started to lick Jemma's body and play with Clint of Jemma's pussy. In mind of daisy she was thinking that everyone whom she loved had died. Daisy pushed jemma away and told her that she will leave shield. Jemma heard her word and was shocked she asked for a reason but Daisy told her a fake reason.


	2. The Wedding

Chapter#2

On the next day, Daisy asked coulson for her retirement and coulson agreed with her and gave her retirement but on one condition that she will help shield in case of emergency. Daisy went away from shield and live with her father in their ancestor's home. Jemma was crying and she started to think that her girlfriend is gone and Daisy would fall in love with other girl. Daisy was feeling alone and thought that jemma had become girlfriend of fitz because she was bisexual. Daisy went outside in her car and went to strip club and was heavily drunken. Daisy enjoyed striptease,pole dance and lap dance. Daisy asked a girl that what her name and she told her name is piper. Daisy asked piper if she will come to her home and have sex in exchange of $500. Piper replied that she will have sex with her. Daisy went to her car and picked up piper from strip club and Daisy saw a sexy prostitue and Daisy told her to get in front seat. Daisy asked the prostitue that what is your name,bitch. Prostitue told her that her name is eliena and she is an inhuman with super speed. Daisy got exicted and started to feel horny and make sexy noises. Eliena putted her hand between Daisy's legs and found that she wasn't wearing bra or panties. Daisy drugged the girls and took them to chruch and married each other. Daisy reached her mansion. Daisy told the girls to follow her. Daisy took the girls into the bed room. Daisy told the girls to undress themselves and her. Daisy told the girls to rest at this day. Jemma came from the base and went to Daisy and she knocked on the door and eliena opened the door and jemma asked her that who is she and told her that she is Daisy wife and found out that she was right about daisy and when she started to leave Daisy woke up and saw jemma and hugged her. Jemma asked her that what she did.Daisy replied that she enjoyed her visit to strip club and prostitue and she got married and Daisy asked jemma to be her wife. Jemma replied yes and daisy and jemma got married.


End file.
